Rina
"its that weird worm lady" ''— Demiogre '''Rina', or some say Rinaboo, is a member of Twitch staff. She is an enforcer of the rules and regulations of The Man who is often found in Barrold's stream. She is learning how to draw. She has shown preference for creatures with elongated bodies such as those of werms and sneks. She is happily married to an italian TTS. Is also kinda a real ass Mod, this modding power stacks multiplicatively on to her existing powers of the Ancient Twitch Staff School of Magic and Arcane Sorcerery. With such abilities it is theorized that Rina is the most powerful House Member of them all, outstripping both Deer and Barku by at least several thousand TPU (Twitch Power Units). Rina Strems Do you like Strems? Do you also happen to like werms? Than, by golly, do I have the place for you! Give Rina some love and all your wurmiest desires shall be sated! Be warned, she is famous for her worm sized bladder which often interrupts her streams with the need to �������������� ��������. Did you know? "Rinaboo is our resident twitch staff mother and also a good huevo. Gets paid a lot by twitch apparently for her *work* (videogames). However dont talk shit or yee will get banned for 600 seconds. Yet, while she's gone we are smoking the dank weeds during .....OH UHH HI RINA monkaS" ~ Acnologia Gay? Gay. Pot of Greed POT OF GREED ALLOWS ME TO DRAW TWO MORE CARDS. I WILL START MY TURN BY PLAYING POT OF GREED WHICH ALLOWS ME TO DRAW TWO MORE CARDS. I WILL PLAY THE MAGIC CARD, POT OF GREED, WHICH ALLOWS ME TO DRAW TWO NEW CARDS. POT OF GREED ALLOWS ME TO DRAW TWO MORE CARDS. I WILL START MY TURN BY PLAYING POT OF GREED WHICH ALLOWS ME TO DRAW TWO MORE CARDS. I WILL PLAY THE MAGIC CARD, POT OF GREED, WHICH ALLOWS ME TO DRAW TWO NEW CARDS. Concerning Cetacean Conception Rina has been known support the coitus of whales, stating on numerous occasions the rallying cry of, "Whales fuck". Previously, few freely voiced their opinion on the matter but she has opened the door on this discussion, causing a massive leap in the public's understanding of the situation. This has dramatically strengthed the bond between the Whales and the Worms, with the two recently forming the Alliance Pack of UwU75. The citizens themselves have formed more cross species relationships than previously, tearing down the metaphorical walls between them. The pair continues to work closely as a direct result of Rina's activism. LOOK AT HER JAMS, THEY'RE SO GOOD * Twitter * Twitch * YouTube Tripvia, the hottest new prank and information sharing game *Would totally 69 a replica of herself. *Her favorite dessert is Flan, any and all types, the more the better. *Her guardian shield is badly damaged btw. QUYOTES *"I wanna be in cyborg spoot’s harem" *"in the nicolas of time" *"no no no mommy hates" *"my name is Flambino" *"I'm naked." *"/ban @SpookyOugiOfCute" *"I have presented Dan with the poop." *"My fellow Americans, I'm gonna pee." *"rinaboo more like rinapoo" *"soylent is the time before soyeaster" *"i, for one, love sonic's uniboob" *"im dumb" *"this game would be vastly improved if you had to clean up her poop" *"when life gives you lemons............ shidd and fardd" *"choke me mommy" *"I put this meat in my hand without having a plan." *"No matter which family member you are ripping off, I appreciate it." *"We have so many poopies now!" *"Spooky Really knows how to make a girl purr!" *"catch the woah ✊��✊ or catch ���� these hands ��" *"don’t p pant like me :(" *"i May have peed when ....: I saw spookey’s beautifful face" *"share your meat with me deer!!!!!!!" *"we do NOT talk about the snail orgies" *"I SUCK AT BEING GOOSE IM SORRY" *"I scream for money on the internet guys, you have to understand." *"*lick noises*" *"my favorite theseus ship is theseus x minotaur @BarryIsStreaming" *"@spootibear spootiFeels crush me" *"@BarryIsStreaming odor man please check discord" Category:Mods Category:The Three Woahers